Snow Flakes and Other Christmas Stories
by Valkiria
Summary: Previously a one shot fic. Now going to be a small collection of Christmas shorts. Shounen-ai/yaoi Rated T to be safe
1. Snow Flakes

**Sora: **Well…..Tis Christmas morning here…..about 1:15 AM or so, 25th etc etc. I'm running on water and a large dose of Pocky. After listening to this song for nearly 24 hours straight, I was inspired to write a fic, with the help of an AMV on you tube. com. I suggest you guys go have a look, its such a sweet AMV If you want to check it out, message me! Here's a little Christmas songfic for all. Hope you guys enjoy. Merry Christmas everyone. Oh, and the words in bold are, of course, the song.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song Rebirthing by Skillet.

-------------------------------------------

Snow Flakes

**I lie here paralytic inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out  
I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this Womb I'm suffocating**

Bakura stared blankly out the window, watching snow flakes float slowly to the ground. He sighed softly and shifted his gaze inside. It felt like it had been years since he had done anything productive. He watched Yami and the others busy themselves with Christmas decorations and food. Christmas Eve. Supposedly a magical and special evening. For Bakura, it was simply a depressing night.

Grumbling softly to himself, he rose to his feet, brushing his silvery bangs out of his face. He was sick of all the happiness in the house. Dead tired of it. His hikari gave him a concerned look but didn't approach him, knowing the other didn't want the attention.  
Bakura had been somewhat depressed for days and nothing Ryou had said have been able to release him from his funk. Bakura closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. There was a reason for him depression, or rather, someone. A certain Pharaoh to be precise.

**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died**

Bakura opened his eyes, determined to leave for a while. He needed the fresh air anyway. Nodding to Ryou, he swiftly departed, slamming the front door behind him.  
He was hurting inside. For a year now, he'd admired Yami, fallen in love with him. At first, he'd been able to ignore it, pretending he was imagining it. But now, he was sick of pretending, sick of hiding his emotions. But at the same time, he didn't want the other to know, was afraid.  
He took off, wrapping a dark coat around his body. His feet crunched the soft snow, masking the sound of a door behind him opening.  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the shadowed figure following after him silently.

**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Right now  
Right now**

Lost in thought, Bakura let his subconscious guide him through the deserted streets, snow still softly falling. It was a beautiful night, and with all the glowing Christmas lights, it seemed even more spectacular. However, Bakura barely noticed. _'I guess this is punishment for my life as a thief,' _he thought bitterly, his arms wrapped around his thin frame. It wasn't exactly warm, and even with the coat Bakura could feel the cold creeping in.  
The ex-thief shook his head, nose scrunched a little. Snow had fallen onto his face, and it was bitingly cold. "Stupid snow," he grumbled, blinking a few times.

**I lie here lifeless in this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this Womb I'm suffocating**

Sighing softly, Bakura made his way further into the city, Ryou's house soon becoming nothing more then a dark shape far in the background. Even now, he failed to notice someone following him, their dark form silently slipping through the shadows.  
Bakura looked around, deciding that the park was as good enough a place as any. He slowly trudged into the wide space generously spattered with trees and park benches.  
Without uttering another word, he sat, resting his head on the back and closing his eyes, arms folded firmly against his chest.

**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died  
**

The shadow moved closer, edging towards the still frame that was Bakura. They smiled, tri-coloured hair shining briefly when Yami stepped past a streetlight. He looked at Bakura, the soft smile sitting lazily on his face. Finally, Bakura was alone. The Pharaoh had been wishing to talk with Bakura all night and only now that he was alone.  
"Bakura," he said softly, moving closer and gently touching Bakura's shoulder. The other started and got to his feet, fists raised and slightly alarmed. He relaxed when he saw it was only Yami.  
"Geez Pharaoh, give me a damn heart attack," he growled, shaking his head in irritation. To be honest, his heart was pounding, both in shock and in longing.  
Why did Yami have to show up now of all times?

**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)  
**

Yami smiled, laughing softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he replied quietly, sitting down on the bench. Bakura soon sat again as well, staring up at the cloudy sky. "So what is the almighty Pharaoh doing sitting out in the dark and cold?" Bakura inquired, tilting his head so as to look at the other. "Especially when your friends are all back at Ryou's, probably enjoying roast pork and lamb."  
There was silence and Bakura frowned a little, turning his full gaze to the other. Yami seemed to be trying to say something, but not quite able to get it out.  
"Well?"

"Because….I'd rather be out here with you," was the soft reply. A look of shock crossed Bakura's face and his eyes widened when the other suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive  
**

Yami smiled at the other's shock face, pulling himself closer to Bakura. He'd been wanting to do this for so long. Bakura tentively wrapped his arms around the other, unsure of what to make of this situation. He was happy, but also a little confused, which was understandable, giving he'd been sure that Yami didn't care for him in the least.  
Yami's eyes closed and he seemed to move closer still, his smaller body pressed tightly against Bakura. There was a deep longing in the movement, and Bakura looked on the other's sweet, almost innocent face.  
He smiled and moved forwards, tipping Yami's chin up with his index finger. The ex-thief pressed his lips softly to the other's, eyes closing as he sunk into bliss. The kiss soon deepened, Bakura's mouth pressed firmly to Yami's.

**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)  
Right now (I come alive somehow)  
Right now (I come alive somehow)**

Snow still fell down softly as the two kissed, all other thoughts leaving them. They remained fused for what seemed like hours, arms wrapped tenderly around each other. With that one kiss, they projected each others emotions and thoughts to one another. They didn't even need to speak, they just _knew_.

Finally, the two broke apart, panting softly. Their cheeks were flushed and Bakura couldn't stop grinning. He was so happy, it was impossible to describe his feelings.  
Yami snuggled close, resting his head against Bakura's chest, his fingers entwined with the other's.

"I love you." Bakura said it softly, into Yami's ear. He hugged the other tightly, kissing him again and running a hand through his hair. "I've loved you for such a long time…"  
"I love you as well. But I was afraid," Yami said, eyes half closed. He could hear Bakura's heart beating in his chest, and the other's warmth crept over him.  
"You're mine now," Bakura replied, smirking a little. Yami laughed, and nuzzled him. "If you say so."  
They watched the snow falling from the sky silently.

'_Maybe Christmas is magical after all…'_

-------------------------------------------

**Sora:** There we go, all done. If you want to review, please do, I would appreciate it.


	2. Secret Santa Pt 1

Sora: I've decided to write another fic that is set after Snow Flakes. I might make it a bit of a tradition and start writing corresponding fics for certain holiders (eg Easter or Halloween)

Anyways, this is the newest story, Secret Santa. It'll come in a couple of parts, but I'm not yet sure how many. ^^ You'll just have to read and find out. ^^ Merry Christmas everyone!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a year since Bakura and Yami had discovered the magic of Christmas. They had been granted a special wish that neither of them had consciously made, but were glad to have received.

Now it is time for two more to learn the magic of Christmas, as well as the power of a wish.

**Christmas Day**

"Hi guys!" Yugi said cheerfully, yanking open the front door to the game store. Before him stood Téa and Mai, both of them dressed up nice and warm for the cold season. In their hands were some bags, filled to the brim with brightly coloured wrapped presents. "Everyone else is already here," the spiky-haired male added, quickly ushering the two women inside and up the stairs that led to the lounge room.  
A chorus of hellos and Merry Christmas's were shouted as the three entered, people strewn throughout the room in various clothing and moods. Joey and Serenity were sharing a large over-stuffed recliner, each holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Serenity's eyes were bright and happy, her excitement more then obvious.  
Tristan and Duke were sitting in simple chairs on either side of a coffee table, the two battling it out in a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Both had paused their game to greet the new arrivals, but quickly returned to it (Tristan was getting he behind owned too).  
Ryou, Isis, Rebecca and Malik were all sharing the large couch, the two girls clasping eggnog and Ryou clasping a glass of eggnog, whilst Malik was drinking hot chocolate. They seemed to be in a discussion about Ancient Egypt.  
Solomon Mutou was sitting nearby, leaning in to hear Rebecca's telling of her grandfather's latest Egyptian expedition, interest showing on his face.  
Yami and Bakura were sitting on a recliner of their own, the ex-Pharaoh snuggled comfortably against his boyfriend and lazily watching everyone enjoy the morning.

And a little surprisingly….Mokuba and Seto Kaiba were sitting off to the side. Sort of anyway. Mokuba was moving about the room like a rocket, grinning from ear to ear and being a little bit irritating. He was a kid though, so it was understandable. Mokuba might not believe in Santa, but he could still get ridiculously excited about the whole affair.  
Seto meanwhile, was typing away on his computer, a frown marring his features. It was evident that the male didn't wish to be here.

Téa and Mai moved over to the large Christmas tree by the television, pulling out their gifts and adding them to the overwhelming pile of presents already stacked around the tree. They had been late because Mai's car had decided to break down and they'd walked the rest of the way. Not to matter though, since the group hadn't really minded waiting. Yugi smiled at the two and then went to sit down, a bright red and fluffy white Santa had perched on his hair.  
"Ok everyone, should we open our presents now?" The youth asked, watching as twelve pairs of eyes looked up at him (Seto wasn't really interested, so he didn't bother). Multiple versions of yes were thrown out across the room, the entire group abandoning their previous games or discussions and converging around the tree. Yami, Bakura, Joey, Serenity, Seto and Yugi were the only ones that didn't have to move, having been close enough to the tree anyway.

"How about you hand out the gifts Yugi?" Téa suggested, smiling at her long-time friend.

"Alright."

Kaiba glanced up briefly, disinterest still in his eyes. He didn't particularly care for the festivities and whatnot, but had agreed to come only because Mokuba had insisted until the kid had started turning blue in the face. Sighing in irritated resignation, the elder Kaiba closed his laptop and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. Seto didn't understand why the world was so obsessed with giving presents on a day that had traditionally been a pagan holiday. It seemed somewhat ridiculous.  
Unconsciously, the tall male's gaze drifted to the back of Joey Wheeler's head and lingered. Seto had noticed a while ago that his obvious contempt and disrespect for the blonde had taken a rather interesting turn. For some reason, Seto was loath to insult the other and got somewhat irritated when others did. Boring a hole in the back of Joey's head, the elder male tried to work out why on earth his regard for the other had changed. Of course, having never been emotionally involved with another human being other then caring about his little brother, Seto Kaiba hadn't realised that the reason for his sudden change in behaviour was the fact that he actually cared about Joey.

"Hello? Earth to Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiba."

A voice broke through his musings and Kaiba glared at the direction the voice had come from. He found himself glaring at Bakura, who had a smirk placed on his face, an arrogant look in his eyes. "Space shuttle Kaiba, do you read us?" The ex-thief king added, smirking even further when he saw the irritated look that now filled Kaiba's eyes and turned his mouth into a frown.  
"Be nice Bakura," Ryou piped up, giving his yami a look and then shooting Seto an apologetic look. The white-haired boy looked embarrassed that his darker half had been so rude, and obviously hoped that Kaiba wouldn't mind too much.  
"What? It's not my fault that the space cadet isn't paying attention even though Yugi tried to hand him a present from his little brother _twice_," Bakura replied, shrugging.

Seto muttered something under his breath, still glaring at Bakura. He took the present and thanked Mokuba, before opening the stupid thing. Bakura merely chuckled lightly and ran a hand through Yami's hair, that smirk still perched on his lips.  
Ignoring the ex-thief king, Kaiba looked down at the work diary he'd received. It had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon etched into the real leather cover and even had silver as the edging. A minuet smile turned the corners of the CEO's lips upwards and Kaiba looked to his little brother, nodding his thanks.

The day continued on as Yugi slowly went through the mountain of presents. Everyone got at least four or five, except for Kaiba. It was no secret that most of the group didn't particularly like the arrogant, cut-throat CEO, and even on Christmas it appeared that they hadn't bothered to buy anything. Not that Kaiba cared in the slightest. It wasn't as though he actually cared about the holiday season, other then the sky-rocket in sales that Kaiba Corp. made.  
Seto watched Yugi look under the tree then try to fit under it. Vaguely, the elder Kaiba wondered if Yugi realised that he wouldn't fit under the tree, especially not with his hair. But the other sat up soon enough, a small, roughly rectangular present in his clutches. Puzzled, Yugi turned it over and found a name written on it. To be truthful, surprise crossed his features and Yugi looked up at Seto. The CEO had begun to look away to try and find something to entertain him (and to prevent himself from staring at Joey for the umpteenth time that day), when Yugi held out the gift to him.

Surprise and curiosity suddenly exploded around the circle, though no one had actually said anything. Who had given Seto a present? They could see his name written in black marker in a neat hand-writing that none of the group recognised, but that was all. No from anyone.  
"You going to open it?" Yugi asked after a while, Kaiba still staring at the green and red wrapped present in suspicion and surprise. He looked up to find everyone staring at him. Of course, the nosy busy-bodies would want to know what was in there.  
Rolling his eyes, Kaiba tore off the paper, a tiny part of him glad that he had received at least something for someone other then his own brother and Yugi. Inside was a glass container, holding an extremely rare and extremely expensive duel monsters card. Now shock reared it's head on his face. The card was one that the CEO had been trying to obtain for the last while, but the collector who had owned the card had refused to sell it.

Where on earth had the card come from? Or better yet, who had gotten it for him? Curiosity burned like a tiny flame in his mind, beginning to grow bigger with each passing second. He looked up at the group, trying to work out if any of them had given it to him. However, they all looked completely puzzled. Seto had a feeling that not knowing who had given it to him was going to eat at him. He had a bit of a mystery on his hands, that was for sure!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora: There we go, there's part one at least. I don't know how long it'll take me to get the rest up, but I'll try and get them done within the next couple of days. -nods-


End file.
